


What Am I To You?

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: "Am I real to you?"A heavy, weighted question that hangs on his tongue."I can touch my words, but I will get burnt."Some questions are best left unanswered.This isn't one of them.





	What Am I To You?

It had been another rough fight. B-52 thought they were done for. But they just barely killed those Fallen. 

Brownie sat on the edge of his bed, fumbling with the skirt. B-52 suddenly stumbled in, probably for maintenance, as usual.

"Brownie?" 

It didn't usually go like this, didn't usually get this bad. His artificial parts were bent and scratched, his mechanical wings seeming to have taken the worst of the attacks. Even with all of that, it was not too different from usual.

Brownie, the ever-observant butler, noticed that the other's face was a definite pink color. Sitting down next to the other, B-52 got a better look at him in turn.

Brownie was in a very...different outfit from his usual. Instead of the suit attire, he was wearing the outfit of a maid and- were those cat ears? 

As the other set to work, making very little conversation, B-52 looked over at him again. The cat ears twitched every now and then, his face flustered.

Without thinking, he reached up and scratched just behind one ear. 

"Ah- what-" This simple action alone was enough to cause Brownie's serious, mature nature to crumble. His hands fell to his sides, abandoning the mechanical part he'd been working on. Leaning into the hand, the ears folded slightly.

B-52 watched, intrigued by the sudden change in demeanor. A low rumble suddenly spilled from the other, his blue eyes closed peacefully.

Perhaps if it were anyone else, Brownie would have been incredibly embarrassed. Yet he found himself not even bothered at this point. In fact, he kind of liked it!

He wasn't even aware that B-52 had scooted closer to him. But when he opened his eyes and saw those sharp blue ones staring at him, he blushed a darker pink.

"Nice dress." B-52 murmured. The cat ears perked up, then folded down again. 

"Th-Thank you." Brownie was at a loss for words right now. His face was so close. And neither had moved yet. The air was tense between them. Time didn't exist. Didn't matter.

Clumsily, he went back to fixing the other's injuries. There was so much tension surrounding them. Brownie probably didn't do as good a job as he normally did.

Breaking the silence at long last, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Did I miss anything with the maintenance?"

B-52 shook his head, then leaned in even closer.

"You did a good job as usual. This time, I have something I want to give you in return. Though, you are more than welcome to give it back."

"What do you mean?"

His question was not answered with words, but rather, a single action. B-52 scooted even closer and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

A choked gasp left Brownie's mouth. He had no idea what he was doing and B-52 was clumsy with the action as well. It was oddly comforting, trailing his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair.

'Killing machine' was never a good description for B-52. Brownie already knew that. The other's hands wrapped around his back, pulling him towards him until Brownie was almost sitting in his lap.

When they parted to breathe, they were both speechless. Brownie's face was practically on fire. B-52 didn't know what else to say.

"Could I stay the night with you?" He asked at last. Brownie nodded, shellshocked.

"Of course." He replied quietly. Mistress Black Tea might not approve, but he'd handle that another time.

Right now, B-52 took priority.

Throwing back the covers, the two buried under, huddling close together. Outside, the sun was beginning to set. 

"Hey, Brownie?" 

His voice sounded sad. 

"What's wrong?"

"What am I to you? I mean, to plenty I'm just a machine. Others say I merely exist to kill. But you... What am I to you?"

Brownie took a moment to take in the other's words. With a gentle kiss to his forehead, he began.

"You were never a machine of any kind to me. Your fighting skills are some of the best I've ever seen, but that doesn't define you. It can't. There's so much more to you than battle. To me, you're...honestly, everything. Sappy as that sounds."

B-52 took in these words and smiled slowly, gradually drifting asleep.

"Thank you, Brownie."  
"Of course, B-52."


End file.
